In a wireless system, an access point (e.g., a base station) may transmit broadcast/multicast traffic. Such traffic is generally transmitted to multiple mobile terminals within the broadcast area, rather than to a specific mobile terminal. Traditionally, such broadcast/multicast traffic is transmitted using most or all resources of a cell, which results in increased interference from neighboring cells. This interference may degrade the wireless system's performance and throughput. To reduce such interference, frequency allocation may be used at the network level. However, such frequency allocation is a time consuming task and, once allocated, it may be difficult to adjust the frequencies to respond to changes within the system. Accordingly, improvements in transmitting and receiving broadcast/multicast traffic are needed.